Confused
by rxif
Summary: Len's confused. Miku or Rin? Take a look at his thoughts! Companion story to Complicated.


_Italic—Len's thoughts_

Normal—The story

* * *

 _Miku_

 _Rin_

 _Miku_

 _Rin_

 _Miku_

 _Rin_

 _Miku_

 _Rin_

 _Miku or Rin?_

The though constantly ran though Len's mind

 _Should I choose Miku or Rin?_

* * *

"And so, I was thinking if you would like to hang out this Saturday. You know, just the two of us," Rin's cheery voice was directed at Len. However, the latter was too lost in his own thoughts, and had not registered a single word she had said.

"-en? Len! Are you listening? Len!"

"Huh? Yes, what? Sorry, I was zoning out," said male was pulled out of his stupor by the blond girl looking up at him with a pout.

"Mou, you always do that."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying again?" Len said with a laugh, ruffling Rin's hair.

"Don't do that!" Rin said with a huff, patting down her hair. "As I was saying, would you like to-"

Just then, Len spotted a flash of teal hair. No one in this school had teal hair, except for one person.

"Hey, Miku!"

Behind him, he heard Rin let out another huff, frustrated at not being able to convey her message once again.

 _I'll listen to her later. It can't be that important._

"Got to go to class! Bye Rin!" Len turned around and waved at her before waking over to Miku.

"Bye!"

 _Was that a flash of disappointment I saw?_

However, Len waved it off as nothing. What could she be disappointed about?

"So, how's life?" The blue-eyed teenager inwardly cringed at his conversation starter. Could anything be more awkward?

"Good, how's yours?"

"Same as always."

Silence once again fell over the pair. Seeing that Miku was in a world of her own, Len drifted off into his as well.

It was obvious that both the teal-haired and the blond females were interested in him, even someone as dense as himself could tell, but Len couldn't decide between the two. He wasn't trying to be a playboy, he just didn't know who he liked better.

 _I'm such a bastard_

From the corner of his eye, he saw Miku shake her head, as if trying to get rid of a thought.

 _She's so cute. I wonder what she could be thinking about_

Just then, realisation struck him

 _So that was what Rin was disappointed about. I'm such an idiot._

Obviously, any normal person would be disappointed if their crush ran off to their rival, even if it was just to walk to class together. More so, when Len didn't even let her finish what she was trying to say to him.

 _I'm seriously a bastard_

Len sighed.

It wasn't like he didn't like Rin. She was always there to help him out, but was never clingy. She was cute. She was friendly. Just like a little sister.

 _Just like a little sister_

 _Oh my God_

 _I'm such a dumbass_

Len wanted to smack himself. How did he take so long to realise it? He liked both Rin and Miku, but one like a little sister and the other like a lover.

 _And people call me smart. Pfft._

 _Now to tell Rin before she gets too disappointed._

There was no way of avoiding it. He knew he was about to hurt one of his closest friends, _one like a sister to him,_ but he didn't have a choice. Better to do it as soon as possible before the emotions could accumulate.

 _But first, Miku._

Len ran his hand through his golden hair. How was he going to go about doing this?

In front of him, Miku abruptly stopped and he nearly rammed into her.

 _Goddamn it, why is she so beautiful._

He heard Miku sigh before entering the class.

It was now or never.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Miku?"

Said person perked up at his voice.

 _Oh my God. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I so nervous when I know she likes me. Wait, what if she doesn't. Oh my God, Len, why are you such an idiot._

"Yes, Len?"

The blond took in a deep breath.

"A-are you free after class? There's something I want to talk to you about." Len said, a blush adorning his face as he averted his eyes from Miku's. Where was the black hole when you needed it?

He closed his eyes

 _She's going to reject me. She's definitely going to reject me. And I haven't even confessed yet! Shoot yourself Len._

When he received no response, he cracked an eye open to look at Miku.

Her face was glowing.

"Sure!"

His heart soared. Maybe this could turn out well after all.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back after 2 years. Life has been a roller coaster, and it's not over yet. I hope you guys like this short companion story to Complicated!


End file.
